1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of designing pattern layouts of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various correction methods have been proposed in which an optical proximity effect and a long range effect can be compensated, due to fine a pattern of a semiconductor device.